Drinks and Secrets
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: One Shot-What would happen if there was a ban on liquor, of all sorts, in Rosewood? Would even more things be hidden and secret? The story is better than the summary. Comment.


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or laid to Rest by Molotov Jukebox.**

**Enjoy and comment.**

* * *

><p>Its dark and raining in Rosewood, the kind of rain that turns into hail very quickly and drenches everyone to the bone who steps into it. Walking up to a coffee shop is a tall shadowy man, a depressed man who badly wanted a drink but recently the officials of Rosewood have banned alcohol and things were going back to how things were in the 1920s. This coffee shop was different and only a few people were in on it. The only way people could get in was by secret and that's what this man is doing. The man enters the coffee shop and sees that the interior of this shop is rather dull and dreary and a very old coffee shop keeper didn't brighten the mood of the place at all. The shop keeper walks over to the man standing by the door.<p>

"I am dreadfully sorry sir but we are closed," the shop keeper says.

The man discreetly slides a wad of cash into the man's wrinkled and withered hand and says:

"I would like your strangest cup of coffee."

"My apologies. Follow me."

And so the man follows the shop keeper to the back of the restaurant and behind the counter. The shop keeper tells the man to take a step back, as he goes towards the shelf with all the spices, coffees, and spare change from tips.

"What's your name if I may ask?" the shop keeper asks.

"Fitz. Ezra Fitz."

"I think you'll like the entertainment we have set up for tonight. The Pretty Little Liars, apparently they got the name from a rhyme these kids were singing while skipping rope. Anyway, once you go in take what ever table is vacant and not reserved and remember not to say anything about this after you leave here. I'd like to remain in this business. This speakeasy business is booming."

"I haven't heard of speakeasies being around since the Roaring 20s. I came here because someone tipped me off about this place."

"Alright," and the shop keeper moved along the shelf and squints into the mirror self trying to find something unseen. Finally he finds it, its an old cookbook on the end of the shelf. The shop keeper feels the side of the shelf and slides his finger along edge, he uses his small finger nail to pull the shelf away from the wall, and slowly and secret door begins to emerge, showing another door behind it opening into a short corridor.

"Go on in," the shop keeper said, "I'll be right behind you I just need to close these doors."

"I'll help you."

"No. Go ahead."

So Ezra walks through the dark, grimy, pale brick corridor. A bright light is soon in front of him, it came from the shop keeper's flashlight. However soon they come to the end of the corridor and now enter the speakeasy. This is quite a fancy one at that. It looked like a person had just went back in time and was now actually in the 1920s. It was quite elegant, there was everything, a bar, a stage, everything was there.

Ezra takes his place at a table at the exact middle. He wondered why Aria would tell him to come here, then, as he looked around he saw that this place was filled with mainly men and that there was only a few women here. Ezra also saw a few of his old students here. He saw Caleb, and Toby, and a few of the other boys and as he glanced towards the bar counter he saw another familiar face, it was Mike, Aria's younger brother.

A waitress hands him a menu and a drink(vodka)then someone else came and fixed the wilting lilies that were in the glass vase on his table. He tells both of them thank you and tells them he doesn't really want anything to eat at the moment. Ezra finishes his drink, places his jacket on the back of his chair, and walks over to the bar where Mike is. When Mike looks over to where Ezra is now sitting he gets a shocked, remorseful look on his face.

"Look I am sorry I hit you Mr. Fitz," Mike said, "I thought it be better if I did it than my dad. Anyway Aria told me a bit more and I just want to say that I don't feel the same way that my mom and dad do."

"Thank you Mike," Ezra says, "Do you know why Aria told me to come to come here."

"I don't know why except maybe because this place is one of the town's most well kept secrets lately. Anyway my shift here ends soon, you might want to go back to your table."

"One more thing. Do you think there's any chance your parents my be coming around to me and your sister?"

"I don't know maybe if she was eighteen or when she turns eighteen."

This conversation continued for a few more minutes but what neither of them knew was that Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were backstage preparing to go on in about ten or so minutes. Only Emily and Aria were dressed and in makeup. Aria was in a black flapper dress with a red headband and Emily was in a dress and headband exactly the same only in green. The two of them were peeking through the closed black curtains to see who was already here.

Spencer was trying to find their props(those long cigarette holders that were colored matched to each of the flapper dress) and Hanna was trying to decide on which color. She was torn between blue ,purple, and white. Finally, after Spencer telling her to hurry up and decide already, Hanna chose on the blue one. Which left Spencer to choose the white dress.

"Who's out there," asked Hanna.

"A lot of people," Emily replied.

"There's a man who's unconscious from too much vodka and rum," Aria said.

"Anyone else?" asked Hanna.

"There's Toby and Caleb towards the left, lot of men and...Hey Aria isn't that Mr. Fitz talking to your brother?"

"Where?"

Still on her knees checking all the available boxes for their props, was Spencer who once again reminded them why they were doing this.

"Where else would strangers, and perverts go to drink since Rosewood passed that new law?" Spencer said.

"We know Spencer," Aria said and then turned to Hanna and Emily and said, "Why would Ezra be talking to my brother like that?"

"Didn't you ask him to come here?" Emily said.

"We all asked at least one person to come here," Spencer pointed out before exclaiming, "I found them! Here."

And she handed out all the cigarette holders(and fake cigarettes)out to all of them when a knock came on the backstage door and a man entered his head quickly and said:

"Five minutes until curtain."

Another performer who was on after the four girls said, _"Thank you five," _as a theatre ritual that was one of the many used to ensure good luck. Those five minutes passed with increasing nervousness and soon their act was called up and in was time to go onstage.

Aria and Emily were the first to sing the first part of the song and just with that they got a lot of admirers, especially from Fitz, he couldn't take his off of Aria just like Caleb couldn't take his off of Hanna and Toby couldn't keep his eyes off of his girlfriend Spencer and closest friend Emily.

"_Finally the tether breaks on Tuesday night I ring_

_He says we can get together but he's staying in_

_One more night inside, I mean you have to do what feels right_

_but in the morning light its cold, its cold, so cold_

_Please let me stay, please let me stay_

_Because he's trying to get me out the door in his diplomatic way,_

_I had speeches, I had scenes_

_Now I have quiet memories and the occasional dream_

_I've laid to rest my craziness,for_

_today, today, today,"_

The girls then rotate and now its Spencer and Hanna singing. At some point the all wave to the few people they know in the audience.

"_I'm bleeding like a soldier, into your pint of pride_

_A pack of straights and a corner seat, this was the last night I cried_

_Why couldn't you only be a man_

_When you had a drink in your hand?_

_One more night inside _

_And one more for the road_

_I had speeches, I had scenes_

_Now I have quiet memories and the occasional dream_

_I've laid to rest my craziness,for_

_today, today, today,"_

Things start picking up even more in the speakeasy even a few of the drunks were dancing(very badly). Since things were so good no one had noticed the shop keeper go back into the coffee shop. He closed the doors and kept up appearances that he was just running a coffee shop by cleaning the tables. Suddenly he sees an even stranger man than the one who had come in before, he goes to open the door to tell this person that they are closed. This person, not so subtlety, slips the man an even bigger amount of cash than Ezra had given, and still says nothing.

"Right this man my good fellow," the shop keeper says as he crooks a finger signaling the man to follow him.

The shop keeper does the same thing he did with Ezra and opens both secret door and leads the person down the corridor and into the speakeasy. Little did he know that this person was A.

"Just take whatever table is available."

A takes a seat at the bar which is when Aria lounges on the table where Ezra is at and kisses him. A takes a picture of this, as well as one of the other girls on stage,and sends them each a particularly cruel text message. Aria finally comes back onto the stage when Spencer whispers something to Hanna and Emily.

"The person at the counter you don't think that could be―"

"―A." they whisper back.

Just then they hear the buzzing of a phone on vibrate.

"We'll check it after we're done with the last part of the song,"Spencer said.

"_Finally the tether breaks on Tuesday night I ring_

_He says we can get together but he's staying in_

_One more night inside, I mean you have to do what feels right_

_but in the morning light its cold, its cold,"_

They finish the song and after a few bows hurry backstage to check their phones. Hanna does one better and messages Caleb to take a picture of the man at the bar and to send to to her. Once the picture comes back she, and the other three are instantly disappointed. The picture is blurry and for all they knew A was the Grim Reaper. They did know that A was loving this and that tonight was far from over. Just then Ezra came in to see Aria and her friends left them alone for a few moments.

"Is this why you told me to come here?"

"Yes. I missed you. And this is the only place my parents do not know about," Aria.

"Your brother knows."

"He's fine with us now. Isn't that what my brother told you?"

Ezra says yes and the two of them kiss. Back behind the curtain, peering through them was the rest of the girls. The next act didn't start for another fifteen minutes and they looked for the person at the bar, the person who they believed to be A.

What they didn't know was that A wanted to see more of their performance, like so many other things about them A found this intriguing and knew exactly how to use this information. And so he left in the blink of an eye using this night to his advantage but for the moment Ezra and Aria had one stolen minutes of happiness.

"_Finally the tether breaks on Tuesday night I ring_

_He says we can get together but he's staying in_

_One more night inside, I mean you have to do what feels right_

_but in the morning light its cold, its cold,"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
